home
by baekichu
Summary: REPUBLISH


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Fluffy Romance**

 **Sorry for typos and warning for lemon oke**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Home**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary**

Hinata yang baru pulang dari misi dan melepas rindu dengan suaminya. Naruto yang tak akan melepaskan istrinya. Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya?

.

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca

.

.

"aku pulang" Hinata masuk kedalam rumah yang sudah ia dan suaminya tempati selama 8 tahun belakangan ini. Ketika ia masuk keadaan rumahnya sudah dalam keadaan gelap

'mungkin mereka sudah tidur' batin Hinata mengingat ini sudah jam 10 dan memang waktunya anak-anak untuk tidur

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, di dapurnya ia melihat banyak kekacauan dimulai dari kompor yang terlihat banyak ada tumpahan kuah sup, bumbu bumbu masakan yang berceceran, kulit kulit makanan dan masih banyak hal lagi. Ini pasti ulah suaminya

Hinata tersenyum sendiri membayangkan suaminya memasakkan makanan untuk anak-anaknya.

Hinata mengambil minuman dingin dari kulkas lalu menuangkannya ke dalam gelas dan menegaknya, ah Hinata benar benar lelah hari ini, perjalanan dari desa Suna dan kembali ke Konoha membutuhkan waktu yang lama dan ia mempercepat misi yang diberikan Shikamaru yang seharusnya selesai dalam dua hari ia percepat menjadi satu hari, dan itu benar-benar menguras tenaganya

Hinata memunguti beberapa sampah yang bercecer dilantai lalu membersihkan dapur dari kekacauan yang dibuat suaminya

Setelah selesai dengan urusan dapur Hinata lalu pergi ke ruang tengah, ia melihat sekitar dan sedikit bersyukur karena ruang tamunya tidak sekacau keadaan dapurnya. Hanya ada beberapa lembar buku dan beberapa gulungan berisikan mantra jurus berserakan yang ia yakini adalah milik anaknya- Boruto

Hinata sedikit merapikan buku anaknya, setelah selesai ia mematikan lampu ruang tengah dan berjalan menuju kamar anak sulungnya. Sesampainya di kamar anak sulungnya ia tersenyum ketika melihat anak bungsunya- Himawari juga berada disana sedang tertidur lelap di dalam pelukan kakaknya

Hinata lalu menyelimuti kedua anaknya dan tidak lupa mencium kening mereka

"selamat malam Boruto-kun, Hima-chan" Hinata mengusap kedua kening anaknya lalu keluar kamar mereka menuju kamar utama dimana tempat dirinya dan suaminya biasanya menghabiskan malam bersama

Dibukanya pintu tesebut dengan perlahan. Kamar tersebut gelap hanya ada lampu tidur sebagai penerangan. Di sana ia melihat sang suami sudah tertidur dengan posisi meringkuk memeluk sebuah boneka

Ya boneka itu merupakan boneka figure versi kecil dirinya. Ia tersenyum sambil membayangkan bagaimana manjanya Naruto saat ia ditugaskan dalam misi. Hinata bahkan harus menggunakan segala cara agar Naruto mau melepaskannya

Hinata kemudian membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi, setelah merasa segar ia pun memakai baju tidur lembut berbahan tipis berwarna ungu tua serta celana dengan bahan yang sama dan warna senada

Setelah selesai dengan semua urusannya ia kembali ke ranjang dan bergabung dengan suaminya. Ia menarik pelan boneka figure dirinya dari pelukan suami kemudian Hinata mengangkat sebelah tangan suami dan Hinata menempatkan dirinya didalam pelukan sang suami lalu ia sandarkan kepalanya di dada suami dan menghirup aroma suaminya dalam-dalam

Tanpa disangka pelukan Naruto mengerat. Hinata yang sedikit terkejut atas tindakan suaminya kemudian mendongakan kepala dan melihat netra Saphire itu terbuka

"aku pulang" Hinata berucap setelah keheningan yang lama

Hinata lalu menatap kearah mata sang suami untuk menunggu jawaban. Naruto kemudian mengelus rambut Hinata dan mendekap erat tubuh istrinya

"kau pergi terlalu lama hime.." Naruto mengecup kepala Hinata dan membenamkan wajahnya diantara helaian indigo sang istri

"a-aku juga sangat merindukanmu" Hinata mengusap punggung sang suami lalu mendongakan kepalanya

"apakah kau kerepotan mengurus anak-anak?" Hinata mengelus pipi Naruto

"aku tak menyangka membuat makanan sehat bisa serumit itu, tapi untungnya gadis kecil kita sangat membantu" Hinata terkekeh pelan

"maafkan aku Naru.." Hinata menatap wajah suaminya dengan sedih

"tidak apa hime, sudah kewajibanku kan? Tapi akan kupastikan ini merupakan misi terakhirmu"

"ah..kenapa?"

"aku nyaris mimpi buruk jika tidak ada kau disisiku saat tidur hime!"

Rona tipis menghiasi pipi Hinata, Hinata kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya asal tidak kedalam mata berwarna samudra itu

"jangan menggodaku Naru" Hinata melesakkan wajahnya di dada bidang sang suami kemudian mencubit perut kekar milik suaminya dengan pelan

"akh sakit hime" Naruto mengaduh sakit_ dilebih lebihkan

Hinata kemudian mengusap bekas cubitan tersebut "apakah besok kau akan bekerja Naru?"

Naruto kembali mengusap surai halus milik istrinya "tidak hime, aku meliburkan diri besok. Biarkan si kepala nanas menggantikan pekerjaanku besok. Aku masih kesal karna dia memberikanmu misi ditempat yang sangat jauh"

"suna tidak sejauh itu Naru.."

"tapi itu tetap keluar dari gerbang konoha kan? Itu namanya jauh hime..sangat jauh"

"ck baiklah tidak ada yang bisa menolak perintah hokage-sama ini"

"hahahahaha" Naruto kemudian memasukan tangannya kedalam baju tidur istrinya

"aku…merindukanmu hime, sangat merindukanmu" Naruto kemudian mengelus perut rata sang istri

"mmh" Hinata menegang dan memejamkan matanya

Hinata mendongak menatap mata suami. Dalam mata itu Hinata melihat adanya kilat gairah.

"ti..tidak sekarang Naru"

Hinata mengelus dada bidang Naruto. Naruto tampak kecewa atas penolakan sang istri kemudian menghembuskan nafas berat

"baiklah ayo tidur" Naruto kemudian berbaring memunggungi Hinata

Hinata tau suaminya itu tengah merajuk, kemudian ia memeluk tubuh suaminya dari belakang

"aku tadi melihat beberapa gulungan milik Boru di ruang tengah, apakah ia akan mendapat misi?"

"hm"

"kali ini misi Boru mendapatkan misi kemana?"

"ke desa Kiringakure" jawab Naruto dengan nada ketus

"bukankah itu desa yang lumayan jauh? jadi paling cepat ia akan pulang sore hari"

"lalu?"

"u-uh jadi tinggal ada aku Naru dan Hima, tapi besok merupakan hari sabtu dan bukankah sabtu adalah jadwal Himawari berkunjung ke rumah ayah, besok pagi Hanabi akan menjemputnya dan kita bisa menjemputnya lusa sekalian berkunjung"

"jadi?" Naruto mulai tertarik arah pembicaraan ini. Ia hanya menggoda istrinya dengan berpura-pura bersikap acuh. Tapi tetap saja ia kecewa dengan penolakan sang istri

"ja-jadi..uh ha-hanya ada kau dan aku" Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di punggung suami

Melihat suami hanya diam hinata kemudian melanjutkan "k..kau bi..bisa menggagahiku Naru..uh" jangan Tanya sudah seperti apa wajah Hinata sekarang, wajahnya sudah merah padam sampai ke telinga

"tapi itu terlalu lama" Naruto kemudian mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terlentang dan memejamkan matanya

"kalau begitu…" Hinata melepas kancing baju tidurnya dan menindih tubuh sang suami

"a..apakah blow job cukup untuk malam ini Na-Naru?"

Naruto kemudian membuka matanya dan terkejut wanita di depannya sudah setengah telanjang dada

Hinata kemudian memejamkan matanya dan mencari bibir Naruto. Tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, Naruto tersenyum atas kemenangannya. Ia tak akan menyia nyiakan kesempatan ini

Naruto menyambut dengan senang bibr Hinata dan melumatnya dengan sedikit lebih kasar, Naruto kemudian memegang tengkuk Hinata dan tidak lupa memperdalam couman mereka

"mmh Naru.." Hinata membuka mulut ketika lidah sang suami mengetuk ngetuk meminta ijin untuk masuk dan menjelajahi isi mulut sang istri

Disaat merasa paru-parunya membutuhkan udara Hinata memukul pelan dada sang suami. Dengan tidak sukarela Naruto melepas bibir manis sang istri

"hah..hah" Hinata mengambil udara sebanyak banyaknya. Melihat tubuh sang istri terengah engah dengan wajah memerah seperti itu membuat libidonya semakin bangkit

Hinata kemudian duduk di perut sang suami, dan berusaha membuka kait branya. Melihat sang istri memerlukan bantuan kemudian Naruto menarik tangan sang istri dan menaruhnya di dadanya

"aku akan membantumu, tapi bisakah kau membuka baju ini Hime?" Hinata kemudian dengan tidak sabaran membuka baju sang suami, sedangkan Naruto membantu membuka bra sang istri dan melemparnya sembarang arah

Hinata meruduk untuk mencium sekilas bibir sang suami kemudian turun menuju lehernya.

"biarkan aku yang bekerja sayang" Naruto menarik punggung Hinata kemudian mencium dan memberikan beberapa 'tanda' di area tengkuk dan leher sang istri

"ssh Naru" Hinata memjamkan mata dan mendongakan kepalanya untuk memberikan akses untuk sang suami menorehkan mahakaryanya di lehernya.

Sudah puas dengan daerah leher, mulut terlatih Naruto kemudian turun ke daerah dada sang istri. Ia mengecup pelan tonjolan kecil merah muda milik sang istri dan kemudian menghisapnya. Sedangkan daerah dada yang tidak terjamah oleh mulutnya ia gunakan tangan lihainya untuk meremas dan memelintir puting milik sang istri

"a..anh ah Naru mmh" Hinata tidak tau kenapa suaminya bisa sehebat ini dia benar-benar tahu dimana daerah sensitivenya. Tak ingin diam saja Hinata kemudian menurunkan salah satu tangannya menuju kaitan celana sang suami, ia membuka kaitan tersebut dan menurunkan zipper celana milik sang suami. Tanpa sengaja ia mengelus gundukan sangat keras dan sepertinya sudah mengeluarkan sedikit cairan _pre-cum_

"ermh" Naruto yang merasa daerah privatenya tersentuh tidak sengaja menggigit puting sang istri

"anh..ja-jangan terlalu keras Naru.." Hinata mengecup pelan pelipis sang suami

Naruto kemudian melepaskan pagutannya pada puting sang istri lalu menegakkan tubuh Hinata

"buka celanamu Hime" Hinata menuruti perintah Naruto lalu melepaskan celana piyama juga celana dalam miliknya lalu membantu Naruto melepaskan celana kain serta dalaman yang digunakannya

"kemari" Naruto memegang tangan Hinata lalu menuntunnya agar mengangkang di depan wajahnya. Hinata yang mengerti maksud dari suaminya kemudian mengangkang lalu berbalik dan merunduk lalu memegang penis lelakinya

Hinata memegang lalu menggenggam penis lelakinya yang berukuran luar biasa itu kemudian menciumi puncak kemaluan lelakinya lalu memasukannya ke dalam mulut mungilnya. Penis Naruto tidak masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam mulut Hinata mungkin hanya setengahnya saja. Ia melingkupi sebagian penis Naruto yang tak masuk ke dalam mulutnya dengan tangannya dan mulai mengurutnya

"a..anh Naruhh" Hinata yang sedang asik mengoral penis Naruto terganggu oleh ulah suaminya yang dengan tiba-tiba melesakkan lidah basahnya kedalam lubang vaginanya yang hangat

"jangan berhenti Hime" Naruto menampar pelan bokong sintal Hinata kemudian menggigit klitorisnya hingga membengkak

"ummh" Hinata berusaha berkonsentrasi mengoral penis Naruto ditengah kenikmatan yang menghujaminya itu. ia mengemut lalu menaik turunkan kepalanya tidak lupa ia memainkan bola kembar milik suaminya

Sedangkan dibelakang sana Naruto yang mulai merasa nikmat memejamkan mata atas perlakuan istrinya. Tak mau kalah ia memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam liang kenikmatan Hinata yang sudah basah akibat liurnya

Setelah memasukan kedua jarinya Naruto lalu meng _in-out_ kan dengan tempo pelan. Naruto merasa Hinata mulai gelisah dengan tindakannya, kemudian ia menambahkan satu jarinya lagi hingga sekarang berjumlah tiga. Ia memasukan jarinya dalam dalam untuk mencari titik kenikmatan istrinya

"umhhh!" Hinata tersentak kuat dan reflek menghisap kuat penis Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan matanya saat Hinata menghisap miliknya dengan kuat lalu mengeluarkan smirknya 'tepat sasaran' Naruto kemudian menusuk titik itu dengan intens hingga Hinata tidak mampu lagi untuk mengoral penis Naruto

"aaah..aahhh Naruu mmhhh" Hinata mengocok penis suaminya dengan cepat sementara suaminya terus terusan menusuk titik terdalamnya tanpa ampun hingga Hinata merasa perutnya kram da nada ribuan kupu-kupu yang mendesak keluar

"ja..ahhh jangan berhentii..mmh" Hinata menggegam kuat penis Naruto lalu mengocoknya dengan cepat dan keras

"ssh Hime masukan ke mulutmu" Naruto merasa penisnya membesar dan merasa vagina istrinya berkedut keras jadi ia menusuk terus titik tersebut

"anghh!" tak selang beberapa detik Hinata yang sudah tidak tahan lagi akhirnya Hinata orgasme mengeluarkan banyak cairan manisnya. Naruto dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya dan menegak semua cairan manisnya

Setelah dirasa vagina Hinata bersih dan Hinata sudah cukup tenang, Naruto kemudian mengelus pinggang ramping istrinya meminta atensi bahwa miliknya belum keluar. Hinata yang mengerti kode tersebut kemudian melanjutkan mengulum serta mengocok penis Naruto dengan cepat dan kuat

Hinata kemudian merasakan penis Naruto mulai membesar dan mengeluarkan banyak precum, ia menyedot ujung penis Naruto dengan kuat

"akh" Naruto memuncratkan spermanya kedalam mulut Hinata

"uhuk" Hinata tersedak oleh sperma Naruto kemudian menelan dan menjilat penis lelakinya agar tidak ada sperma yang terbuang sia sia

"hah kau hebat Hime" Naruto kemudian duduk lalu mengangkat dan membawa istrinya kedalam dekapannya

"tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanmu Naru" Naruto lalu membaringkan tubuh keduanya

"ini baru pemanasan kan?" Naruto merapihkan rambut Hinata yang berantakan dan menyelipkan beberapa helai ke belakang telinganya

"uuh Naru bisakah jangan bahas itu dan mulai tidur sekarang?" rona tipis mulai menghiasi wajah Hinata kemudian ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang suaminya.

"baiklah bersiaplah besok Hime, aku mencintaimu" Naruto menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua

"aku sangat mencintaimu Naruto kun" Hinata mendongkak hanya untuk mencium rahang tegas suaminya

"selamat malam Hime" Naruto mengecup puncak kepala sang istri lalu memeluk erat tubuh sang istri

"selamat malam Naruto kun"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

-Baekichu-


End file.
